The Ghost Hunter
by Moonygirl'04
Summary: Serena is driving back to college one night when the storm of the century hits. She seeks shelter in an old house which just happens to be haunted! Luckily there is a professional ghost hunter staying there as well! I do not own Sailor Moon!


My Idea for the Phantom Writing Contest

This is the story I entered in Alicia Blade's Phantom Writing Contest! Tell me if you all like it!

The Ghost Hunter

Rain slapped against the windshield of Serena's small car, the wind tossing it back and forth. Thunder vibrated throughout the vehicle and lightning illuminated the road. The radio had called it the storm of the century before the signal had gone out. Serena whimpered as thunder boomed again, louder than a bomb. Once again she wished she had taken her mother's advice not to leave until morning. But bull-headed as she had been she couldn't wait to get back to her exciting college life at Steggard University. And now she was stuck in the middle of a hurricane. Brilliant.

Serena considered pulling over and waiting the storm out in her car, which she did not feel safe doing, when she saw a dim light. It flickered as the trees blew around in the heavy wind. A beacon to sailor lost at sea. Serena sighed in relief and continued driving towards the light. As she pulled up she could see the light was attached to a large colonial style house, an extremely old one at that. Serena pondered the sleeping in the car thing again until a large bolt of lightning streaked by her windshield and hit the tree she had been parked next to. With a scream Serena abandoned her car and raced up the front lawn to the house, knocking frantically at the thick oak door. With panic she realized maybe no one would be home! She placed her hand on the doorknob to see if it was unlocked when it turned in her palm. Another streak of lightning and boom of thunder sent her hurtling into the door forcing it open. The door closed quickly behind her, shutting out the storm's furious wailing.

With a sigh, Serena turned to thank her rescuer, stopping short before the first word exited her mouth. Before her stood what could only be described as a glorious sight. A tall, well-built man with thick, ebony hair, and dark blue eyes stood by the door, looking at her curiously. Knowing she should say _something_, all Serena managed to get out was a grunt of surprise. The man continued to stare at her, although his look of surprise had turned to a look of arrogance. Fired by his attitude, Serena quickly found her voice.

"Well, have you looked outside? It's a tsunami!"

"I didn't say anything!" The man exclaimed, his surprised look returning.

"I know…I'm just…" Serena felt her face turning red.

"I'm Darien." The man said, holding out his hand to Serena.

"I'm Serena and I'm sorry for barging in your house this way."

"Oh, that's alright. See, this isn't really my house."

"Umm…" Serena began, confused. "You're not a…" Serena began to back away from Darien, a chill climbing up her spine. "Are you a robber?"

Darien laughed and waved away Serena's accusations. "No, no..."

Serena sighed in relief and peeled off her soaked jacket. "I'm a ghost hunter." Serena stopped pulling off her jacket and stared in wide-eyed horror at Darien.

"A…a…g-ghost hu-hunter?" Serena stuttered. "You mean there are g-ghosts here?"

"That's why I'm here. If there are any ghosts here I'm hired to find them and exercise them."

Serena pulled her jacket back up over her shoulders and headed for the door. "Where are you going?" Darien asked as Serena pulled open the heavy door. Rain pelted the floor and thunder echoed across the room.

"I'd rather spend a night in a tsunami than a night in a haunted house!" Serena exclaimed. Darien reached a well muscled arm over Serena's head and closed the door before she could leave.

"Come on…don't tell me you're afraid of ghosts?" Darien laughed.

"They're dead and still around…of course I'm afraid of them!" Serena retorted. She tried to open the door but Darien held it closed.

"I'm sorry Serena but I can't let you leave, the weather is too dangerous." Serena looked up in terror.

"But…but…the ghosts?"

"Don't worry…I'm a trained professional. I can protect you from any ghosts." Darien laughed. Serena backed away from the door, her eyes still wary. "Calm down…I've been here for two hours and I haven't seen a ghost yet so there's nothing really to be scared of. Apparently all these old house sounds have the owners convinced it's haunted."

Serena pulled her jacket from her arms once more and hung it from the jacket hook by the door. For the first time since she arrived she looked around her. She seemed to be standing in a kitchen straight from the 1800's, except for the shiny new refrigerator. An old stove sat in the middle of the room, black and potbellied. The cabinets were oak and sturdy; the knobs antique and heavy-looking. The floor was also wood, and appeared as if it had survived centuries of scuff marks. The house was definitely old; it was no wonder the owners thought it was haunted.

Darien led her out of the kitchen and down a long, narrow hallway into a low-ceilinged lounge. A fire had been stoked to its low, warm stage and Serena realized how cold she had been in the kitchen.

"I'll get you a towel from the bathroom." Darien volunteered leaving the room. Serena moved closer to the fire, trying to ease her shivering. The lounge, she noticed, was also old-fashioned, the only new item being the electric lamp placed comfortably next to a large, cushioned, chair. A book lay open on the cushion of the chair and Serena picked up to view the title.

"_Ghastly Intentions: Why Ghosts Kill_." Serena muttered, another shiver running down her spine, not from the cold this time. Darien returned with the towel and Serena held up the book. "A little light-reading before bed?" she asked sarcastically. Darien laughed and tossed her a large, fuzzy towel. Serena caught it and laid the book down before wrapping it securely around her shoulders. "Thanks…"

"No problem…" Darien dog-eared the page he had left off on and laid the book on the coffee table. "So, why were you traveling on a night like this?"

"I was on my way back to the university from my parents' house."

"Didn't you check the weather report?"

"Well yeah but…I mean, I thought I could, you know, beat the storm?" Serena voice raised an octave at the end turning her sentence into a question. Darien smirked at her uncertainty. Serena rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Alright…I know, it was stupid. At least you were here. I don't know what I would have done if nobody had been home." Serena smiled up at Darien. "Thank you."

Darien looked down in embarrassment. "It's no big deal…" he brushed Serena's thanks off. "Here, sit in this chair. You'll be dry in no time." Serena settled in the large chair and sighed as the warmth of the fire drove away the chill in her bones. Darien settled himself on the long sofa opposite the cushioned chair.

"So…there aren't any ghosts here?" Serena asked, making sure she was safe.

"So far no ghosts…but I'm not giving up hope!" Darien laughed. Serena grimaced and wrapped the towel tighter around her shoulders. The two sat in silence as Serena slowly dried off. The storm continued to rage outside, rain pelting the windows and thunder shaking the walls. Serena felt her eyes drift closed as the warm fire lured her into a comforting doze. Suddenly the lights flickered and then blinked out completely. Serena screamed in surprise, jumping from her seat and colliding with Darien. His arms wrapped around her instantly, holding her still against him.

"Calm down…" Darien soothed. "The storm just knocked the power out…It's nothing to freak out over."

Serena pulled herself from his arms and sniffed indignantly, embarrassed by her behavior. "I'm not freaked out. I was just surprised…that's all." Darien's chuckle deepened her blush.

"Alright then, I'm going to go check the breaker. Will you be alright here by yourself?" Serena glanced down the dark hallway and then looked back at the fire lit room, the choice seeming obvious.

"I think I'll stay here…" She sat back down in the chair and tucked her feet underneath her.

"Okay, I'll be right back."

Serena watched him leave from the corner of her eye and wrapped her arms protectively around her waist. Chills traveled up her spine. The wind blew hard through the chimney, causing the fire to flare. Serena jumped from the chair, her eyes wide, and her heart beat speeding up. Lightning flashed, illuminating the room before plunging it into darkness. Thunder vibrated through the house, causing Serena to jump again. She edged to the door where she had seen Darien exit, debating whether she should stay or find him. Another hard blast of wind confirmed her decision and she raced down the hall, shouting Darien's name.

As she rounded a corner something grabbed and her arm and pulled her inside a room, wrapping a hand across her mouth to smother her scream. Serena's heart raced in panic and she felt tears forming in her eyes.

"Shhhh…It's just me…" Darien's voice washed over her soothingly. Serena relaxed and sighed as Darien removed his hand.

"Oh thank goodness…I thought for sure you were a burglar or…"

"Or…a ghost?" Darien chuckled.

"No…What are you doing? I thought you were checking the breaker. Shouldn't that be in the basement?"

"It is…but I heard something."

Serena shivered in fear. "It was probably just the storm." Serena tried to reason.

"No…it was a voice. I heard it very clearly. It seems the owners of this house had a good reason to call me. Listen…" Serena strained her ears for a voice, trying to block out the sound of the storm. Then she heard it, a voice, almost ethereal, singing.

"It's so beautiful…" Serena whispered. Darien raised his head and smiled.

"That's how they entice people into their folds so they can kill them." Serena grasped his arm tightly and gulped.

"Are you serious?" she felt his arm shake and looked up to see him laughing. "That's not funny…" she whispered, letting go of his arm.

"You should have seen you're face. It was hilarious."

"Seriously…is it dangerous?"

"As far as I can tell, it's oblivious to the fact that it's dead. Listen…it's singing a working song. Like it died and continued living." Darien moved for the door.

"Where are you going?" she asked in panic.

"I'm gonna find it and exercise it. That is my job. Wanna come along?"

"Well, I'm not gonna stay here alone now!" Serena followed closely behind Darien, keeping alert for any movements along the hall.

The house squeaked as the strong winds whistled through its cracks and crevices. Darien kept his footsteps quiet, listening. The singing grew louder as they traveled deeper into the house. Darien put his arm out to halt Serena. He peered into an open doorway, gesturing for Serena to do the same. She slowly looked into the room and gasped at the picture that met her eyes.

A young woman sat in a rocking chair, her slim fingers imitating the act of sewing although she held no cloth or string. Her skin was deathly pale and fair hair hung limp and wet over her shoulders. Darien pulled a small camera from his pocket and snapped a picture of the woman. Serena glanced from him to the woman, confused. Was this a ghost? Why wasn't she see-through? Serena took a step back from the doorframe, wary.

The woman put aside her invisible sewing and stood and ended her song happily. She walked to the small desk and appeared to pick up a pitcher. She then walked to the door that Darien and Serena were peering through. Darien jumped back against the wall with Serena although the woman seemed not to notice them. She walked past, oblivious of the stalkers that followed her. Serena's legs shook as she followed and a terrified feeling swept over her. She felt a large warm hand engulf her small cold one and she smiled up at Darien. He squeezed her hand in comfort and continued to follow silently. Serena felt braver with her hand in his, her terror quickly fading.

They followed the woman through the house and into the kitchen where she placed the pitcher under an outdated faucet. She pulled the lever and appeared to not notice the water running, uncollected, down the drain. After a minute she stopped the faucet and looked up, her gaze turned to the door. She smiled and patted her hair before running to the door and throwing it open. Serena gasped when she saw a man standing on the other side. He appeared not to be shocked to see this woman. In fact, he appeared overjoyed. They embraced tenderly, his lips grazing her forehead. Serena noticed his skin was just as pale as the woman's and his hair hung wet around his ears. She led him in, closing the door behind him and locking it.

"I'm so glad you could get away tonight." The woman said, wrapping her hand in his. The man smiled warmly back at her.

"For you I would do anything." He replied. Both seemed oblivious to Serena and Darien standing in the doorway. They than turned to the doorway Serena and Darien were standing in. They quickly jumped out of their way.

"This is extraordinary!" Darien exclaimed. I haven't seen a case like this since 2003!"

"A case like what?"

"They are replaying the night they died."

"Is that really uncommon?"

"No, but two ghosts at once? That is extremely uncommon."

The lovers had made their way down the hall and settled in the sitting room that Serena and Darien had abandoned. They followed, no longer trying to hide. The man and woman had settled on the sofa, nestled in each other's arms. Despite her fear Serena couldn't help but wonder what had killed them. They seemed so relaxed now. The peace was soon shattered when a pounding at the door pierced the air. The man and woman jumped up in panic.

"How did they find me here?" the woman exclaimed, tears now streaming down her cheeks.

"Run and hide! I'll try to turn them away!" the man said, pushing her towards the door. The woman turned around and wrapped her arms around the man's waist.

"Be safe…" she whispered before turning and running into the dark hall. Serena felt herself being pulled along behind her.

"I'm going to follow her." Serena said before disappearing with her. The woman ran swiftly and Serena had a hard time keeping up. She stumbled haphazardly down the stairs into the basement. The stairs creaked with Serena's weight and it was obvious they had not been used in years.

Meanwhile Darien had followed the man to the door, noting how his hands were shaking. He opened the door calmly, arranging his face into a mask of serenity. Darien looked past him to see what they could be so afraid of but did not see anything. The storm still pounded the earth though not as viciously as before. If it kept lessoning at this rate Serena could leave in an hour. Darien shook his head, attempting to clear his mind of that disturbing thought.

"Can I help you?" the man asked calmly.

He paused and then replied. "Sir, I live here by myself and I assure you I am no witch." Darien assumed the intruders were witch hunters, coming to find the woman. The man's forced calm soon turned angry and the door flew open against the wall. Darien jumped back, surprised. The man threw himself against an invisible force. "No!" he exclaimed. His fist flew up and collided with nothing, or nothing as it appeared to Darien.

Then, with an audible force the man doubled over, his face a mask of pain. His arm wrapped around his stomach tightly. He fell to his knees and with his last dying breath, whispered the name of his love. "Winnie…" He fell over onto the floor and faded away having relived his last night alive. Darien felt sick to his stomach that this man would have to replay this agony and emotional torment everyday for the rest of eternity. Unless Darien could figure out a way to end the cycle.

He turned away from the spot where the man had lain and began trekking back through the house, sure that whatever force had killed this man had also killed Winnie. Darien hoped that Serena would not have to endure Winnie's equally tragic end.

As he searched Serena crouched in the basement beside Winnie, knowing from her shivering that whatever was coming after her was close. Winnie rocked back and forth on her eels, her face portraying her panic. Serena noticed a rusty blade laying on the ground and wondered what it had been used for. Canning, perhaps?

Winnie's eyes connected with Serena's and Serena fell back in shock. Could she see her? But that was impossible! Winnie's eyes averted to the knife that lay on the floor, ceasing to rock. She stood slowly, concentrating intently. Serena felt a growing dread in her stomach.

Her hand reached towards the handle, her fingers grazing it softly. Serena watched as the rusty blade grew shiny once more and knew what was to happen. Winnie's hand wrapped around the knife securely and she pulled it from the ground. Winnie breathed deeply, her eyes drifting from the blade to the door.

Serena felt tears rise to her eyes at the desperateness in Winnie's actions. Serena knew the man had died, she had felt the sudden chill in the air as death overtook the house.

She heard thundering footsteps coming closer and closer and she shook, fearing what would next burst through the door. Darien flung open the door, his eyes darting to Winnie before resting on Serena. Serena felt relief course through her and before she knew it her legs had carried her straight into Darien's open arms, her tears instantly soaking his shirt. He rubbed her back soothingly, trying to calm her sobs. Winnie still had the knife clutched in her lap, her expression contemplating and determined at the same time.

"Can't we save her?" Serena cried.

"Yes, there is a way to end this cycle…I just haven't discovered it yet. Usually I can communicate with the ghosts and discover what it is they need. But with these ghosts…it's a mystery."

Winnie's eyes had glazed over and her motions became liquid, slow and leaden.

"I can't stay by and watch this!" Serena exclaimed. She lunged forward and grabbed for the blade, knowing she couldn't touch it. But her hand grasped the handle in a fierce grip and pulled it from Winnie's hands. A force pulsed through Serena, strong and overwhelming. She heard Darien's intake of breath and looked down at her hands. The knife was safely wrapped in her hand, away from Winnie. Serena looked down at the woman still kneeling on the floor.

Winnie's face registered shock as she stared at her hands, now devoid of the blade. Her eyes slowly rose until they met Serena's. This time Serena knew Winnie could see her.

"Who are you? What are you doing in my house?" her expression changed from shock to fear. "Are you one of them? A witch hunter?"

"My name is Serena. I won't hurt you…" Darien stepped in, resting his hand on Serena's shoulder.

"Your name is Winnie, isn't it?" Winnie nodded carefully. "What year is it?"

"It's 1752…of course."

Serena and Darien exchanged looks and he nodded, knowing this wasn't his case. Serena knelt beside Winnie and placed her hand on hers. Her skin met Winnie's cold, clammy skin. Darien watched in surprise.

"Winnie…you died in 1752. It is 2008. You've been dead for 256 years."

"No…that's ridiculous. If I were dead, I wouldn't be here. I would've moved on."

"Sometimes people who die with something unresolved come back as spirits or ghosts until their problems are solved. Only then may they move on."

"But…I feel alive!" Darien walked over and knelt beside Serena.

"Winnie, if you were alive, could I do this?" He passed his hand through her arm, confirming his suspicions. Winnie's hands shook and she began to shiver.

"But she could touch me! Why can she touch me if I am a ghost? Is she a ghost to?"

Serena's eyes flew to Darien's in alarm but calmed when he shook his head. "Serena has a special power. She's what us ghost hunters call a Feeler. She is able to not only touch a ghost physically but also emotionally. Feelers are very rare…That is she was able to pull you from your trance."

Serena couldn't believe what she was hearing. A feeler? Her? How? She was afraid of ghosts!

"You have a great power Serena. Many would kill for it." Darien explained, taking her hand in his.

"So I'm really dead?" Winnie asked, her eyes filling with tears.

"Yes," Serena replied.

"What about Geoffrey? Is he a ghost to? Or my memory?"

"He is a ghost as well, but I'm afraid he died before we could pull him from the trance. However I believe that if we can send you on then he will pass to. Because he died first he wants to know if you are safe." Darien guessed.

"How can you send me on? I don't know what is holding me here." Winnie began to cry. "I don't want to be here anymore. I want to pass on!"

"Saying so isn't enough to actually send you to the afterlife. Something very important to you is holding you here. You just need to remember what it is." Darien explained gently. "Some secret perhaps? Something important?"

Winnie's eyes dropped to the floor in shame. "There is one thing…"

Serena placed her hand on Winnie's shoulder in comfort, encouraging her to talk. "You can tell us."

Winnie placed her hand over her stomach, despair apparent on her face. "There was something important I was going to tell Geoffrey tonight. Something that would have changed our lives forever…" Her fingers moved in small circles over her abdomen. Serena looked at Winnie's stomach, realization dawning on her face.

"You were pregnant. With Geoffrey's child." Winnie nodded, tears rolling over her cheeks.

"Four months along. I'm sure I was starting to show but I couldn't tell him. What we were doing was bad enough but for a child to result from our adulterous relationship? Scandal."

"What do you mean? Was he married?"

"Yes, to the mayor's daughter. The very same man who ordered to have me killed as a witch."

"His daughter must have suspected the match." Darien concluded. Winnie nodded.

"She'd known for many months but as a wife she had to remain silent. Her father however had more rights than that. I would give anything for us to have had the joy of being a family. But there were so many complications. I so wanted Geoffrey to know about our baby but now he never will…" Winnie bent over as sobs wracked her body. Serena and Darien's eyes met over her shoulder.

"That's it!" Darien exclaimed. "That is how you can move on. You must tell him you are with his child."

"How can I do that if his story is already done for the night?"

"Simple…we must find his body. It faded after he died but I'm sure it has reappeared now."

"We have to try…" Serena whispered to Winnie, rubbing her back soothingly. Winnie nodded and stood, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. Darien led them back up the stairs and through the hall. The force that had previously invaded the house had now vanished. Darien was sure it was due to Winnie's awakening. They entered the kitchen's archway and Winnie gasped. Geoffrey lay on the floor in a crumpled heap, his arm still wrapped around his waist. Winnie ran to his side and kneeled, resting her head on his chest, her sobs echoing throughout the kitchen. Darien noticed that the storm had almost completely stopped.

"Geoff…" Winnie cried, running her hands over his pale face. Serena stepped forward uncertainly. Darien smiled at her in reassurance. Gaining confidence Serena knelt beside Geoffrey's listless body and placed her hand on his stomach. As soon as her skin touched the fabric of his shirt his eyes sprang open and a gasp ripped from his throat. Winnie jumped back in alarm but then returned to his side, smiling through her tears.

"Winnie?" he asked, confused.

"Geoff…There is so much I want to tell you…but…I'm pregnant." Winnie cried, happily. Geoff's face changed from confused to joyous.

"That's marvelous!" he exclaimed.

"You don't think it will be scandalous? I mean, what about your wife?"

"We'll run away…Winnie; you are the woman I love. I can't imagine my life without you."

"Oh, Geoff. I love you."

A light, bright and blinding blazed from the hearts of Geoffrey and Winnie, warming the room. Serena smiled through her tears, knowing they had been put to rest. Winnie and Geoffrey's outlines waved at them through the light before disappearing. The light flickered and dimmed, returning the room to its normal shade.

Serena collapsed to the floor, unbelieving of what had just happened. "I'm so glad they can move on…"

"You did a terrific job." Darien offered. "You would make a terrific ghost hunter."

"Not as good as you…" They sat in silence. "The storm is over now. I'm sure you're friends are wondering where you are."

"I guess…" They continued to sit in silence. "Darien…? Could I help you? You know…with the ghosts? I don't know what it is but when I helped Winnie and Geoffrey, I felt complete. I've never felt so accomplished. All my life I've wondered what I was put on this earth for. Now I know."

"I would love to have you for my partner…" Darien replied, smiling broadly, his eyes holding Serena's. Her face turned red as he held her gaze.

"Well, then it's a deal." Serena laughed, her hand reaching for Darien's and grasping it securely.

"It's a deal." Darien repeated.

The End


End file.
